


【狮心组】被炉圣骑士-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【狮心组】被炉圣骑士-lattice

【狮心组】被炉圣骑士-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【狮心组】被炉圣骑士](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e1679e)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

狮心组无差cp向

最近太热啦所以烤了块冬季甜饼w

内含kn全员友情向，kn年上友情向

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**被炉圣骑士**

by lattice 

#

濑名泉在踏入studio的十秒后成为视线的汇焦。

彼时他收起伞，掸去外衣黏附的雪花，略慌张地推开门。大雪所致交通堵塞，是他百年一遇的迟到，并未引起围坐于被炉旁的队友们的过多留心：月永レオ正伏案作曲，大喊濑名来啦灵感飞走啦，头也不抬；鸣上岚试用某款上新的护肤品，桌前杂志摊开；朔间凛月自然在睡觉，不，半睁眼，相较往常更甚热切地望过来；朱樱司坐姿端正，笑容自然，后背绷直——

算是唯一一个令他省心的队友了。

才怪。

自那抹太过妥帖的笑靥中瞧出端倪，濑名泉一个箭步上前，夺过一包自朱樱司背过的手瞬间转移至朔间凛月怀中的开了封口的红薯干。辩称在研究平民饮食文化，于和蔼的微笑中不得已嘴巴上了封条。濑名泉钻研那包平民美食的成分表，再三确认低卡低脂肪，若被朔间凛月与朱樱司分而食之，体重皆增不了分毫。

“……也没必要吃什么都藏着掖着。偶尔吃一点不是不可以，真当我是魔鬼吗？”

可不是嘛，朱樱说得没错，你就是个devil啊濑名！月永レオ张嘴，由朔间凛月喂他一片，几口下肚，夸赞粗点心铺一如既往的好味道。

“哈？难得的空闲期的大好午后紧急召集我们，就只为‘商讨新年参拜’这种无关紧要的琐事？”

他拎了把椅子，紧挨被炉中的月永レオ坐下：

“你们看眼窗外，天气糟糕成什么样子。我半路推着摩托，深一脚浅一脚，只为这种完全可以在line群组里解决的事情就麻烦我出来一趟？”

是因为感觉好久没见到大家啦，和上次相聚似乎过去了一万又七千两百年！月永レオ笑着，目光瞥到他包中的橘子——给，知道你们想吃，特地绕路买的，可要好好体谅我的恩情啊？挤在被炉的四人抬头应声，笑着接过，七手八脚分着橘子，其间不知谁给他倒了杯茶。败火的绿茶与橘子最般配，若有粗点心就更好啦——他轻抿一口，该称赞队友的泡茶手艺日益精进，便暂先不管那句粗点心，亦不搭理唇角的上扬。

被炉于前年冬日在狭窄的studio安家落户。应了某人的要求，濑名泉选购了最大号，搬来又后悔。各类设备拥簇着被炉，环顾四周无处落脚。冬天就不要落脚啦——那时的月永レオ身高体型与现今相仿，除却略短的头发实则没两样。搁下笔，趴在被炉伸展胳膊，舒心地哼哼，慵懒的模样不输窝在棉被晒太阳的橘猫。不要离被炉太近，要被蒸熟了啊，れおくん？濑名泉扯上对方衣领向后拽。那时他姑且称呼对方为“れおくん”，是他一贯的方式，起初不带感情色彩，却渐有如魔力加成，寥寥数音节每每唤出，化作他暂且蜷起身的避风港。

他尚不知原因何在，只知呼出的惬意无法隐瞒。于是不受控地，频频抑扬顿挫地：れおくん，不要趴得这么近，别近视啊？れおくん，喂，别把谱纸四处乱丢，别让我被学生会骂！喂，喂，れおくん，别用橘子砸我，毁容了你负责吗！——当然负责啊，月永レオ满不在乎地放下笔，张开嘴，迎上他剥开递过的橘瓣。一句话将梦之咲名嘴濑名泉噎住，不知如何接腔，只得自暴自弃别过头，喜迎标准结局，一句超烦人作了结。

那时组合人数尚多，studio的常客唯二人。濑名泉怕热不怕冷，亦难招架冬季的急降温。擅长作曲的橘猫招呼他在旁侧坐下：濑名，濑名，再离我近些嘛！不要用招呼小猫小狗的方式来喊我，这样回应，却有如磁石相吸，身体不自知地贴近，直至肩膀相抵，额头相蹭，面庞一并被热茶萦起的白雾轻拂。月永レオ微微吹凉，将茶杯呈至他嘴边，他蹙起眉，有意绕开月永レオ碰过之处。齿颊留香，亦有清淡的微苦作底，他难得坦诚地承认是好味道。

“我啊，有时会想……就这样和濑名一直依偎下去，没有哪个寒冷的冬天会难捱——相拥能生热的，濑名的体温偏低，无论何时，乃至天涯海角，只要你需要，我随时都能分些体温给你。”

不用劳烦你，也没这个必要，他回应。你总把话说得太满，未来会发生什么谁知道？自相识始，对方接连不断地抛给他承诺，呈给他邀约，犹如夏日午后微小气流牵出成串的肥皂泡，每一个裹起一粒音符，自草地至穹顶，充盈在大气中斑斓闪灼。类似于契约，被对方爽快地代表自身径直签下。未经求证，仿佛从无必要，而若有朝一日成为空文，立刻蜕身为利刃，横着竖着斜着，于心尖千刀万剐，他将嘴唇咬得乌紫，尚不愿泄出一声示弱的求饶。

亦不愿爽约。

我是橘猫的话，那濑名就是猫妈妈！感觉会一刻不停地唠叨我，衔着脖颈将我从草丛叼回温暖的小窝，每天给我做好吃的，把我喂养得胖胖壮壮的！虽如此，月永レオ却是猫妈妈濑名艳羡的吃不胖体质。体重不增反减，窝在被炉的体态也未变丝毫。若有变化，再无需猫妈妈的絮叨——Knights的末子在这件事上成为急先锋，逐为得心应手，反使他省心不少。自手机屏幕抬眼，唯独不怠惰的末子略有心急，二十分钟前自己提出商讨的leader此刻非但抛之脑后，更甚一副睡着的模样，还请打起精神来！躺在leader腿上的凛月前辈，这个姿势真的会被蒸熟的！上前去拽，拽不动，反被吸血鬼一同卷入被炉，惊动摞好的橘子塔，一瞬滚落四散，尚有一只直直飞入濑名泉怀中。不偏不倚被砸中的茶杯被鸣上岚扶住，慌忙被挪开的化妆包与杂志幸免于难，合起镜子，抬头笑道：小司司果真是年轻人呢。

相对不年轻的人早见怪不怪了。被炉拥挤，亦不愿沦落为与四位怠惰被炉骑士为伍，濑名泉再次开推，趁着心情颇好，挨个回复近两日的粉丝留言。被翻牌的粉丝们尖叫发推表示此生无憾，他微微地笑，剥开橘子放入口中。

“最近降雪，天凉要加衣，出行安全要倍加注意。若有闲暇，何妨试一试橘子配绿茶？”

如此营业他已上手，被称作冷峻冰山的偶有温柔——瞧这话说的，我一直都是关爱粉丝的温柔偶像好吗？

“不过啊，泉一直都是粉丝们心之所向的男友类型？”

鸣上岚翻着杂志，指尖轻敲桌面：

“上次的访谈反响很好。‘超高颜值，毒舌但温柔，口嫌体正直的男友’，泉营造的人设果真吃香。即便你再三强调：‘偶像是不会恋爱的，骑士更不会越界与公主大人坠入爱河的。’却仍被当作擦边球，是口不对心的邀约呢。不得不说啊，对恋爱怀揣粉红色憧憬的少女们真可爱呢。”

“但这是不可能实现的苦恋不是吗？这可不是什么好体验。”

不要戳破女孩子粉色的憧憬呀，泉也太无情啦！如此尖叫着，鸣上岚再次贴近，他一个闪身躲开——不过我听说，很多女孩子们把泉当作“理想男友类型”或“理想结婚对象”看待哦？

这不好吧，要责怪我间接提升了她们的择偶水准吗？他漫不经心地应着，没曾想被昏昏欲睡的宇宙人接了腔：我的骑士受欢迎国王当然开心，但美型又温柔的人设是少女漫画中的迷信，还请她们千万不要上当——！真正的濑名是絮絮叨叨的，一手叉腰一手拿锅铲的，每天大清早掀开被子的，捏着你耳朵凶神恶煞地喊你起床的妈妈才差不多——！

先忽略成串定语，濑名泉诧异于对方尚能一五一十重述。于共度的近三年，偶有留宿，第二日对方便在床上扎根，乃至要让他拔萝卜般大力拖起帮忙穿衣送去洗漱，端上温好的荷包蛋与热牛奶。月永レオ总如此无限度消磨他的耐性，数值在负值游荡又一瞬反弹。于投来的每一瞥，精神十足亦或困倦缱绻，帅气凌厉亦或偶有温存，自其间源源不断地滋生，只那样温润地淌，碧波万顷将他拥起浮沉，致使他不自知地软了目光，言辞亦和缓几分。

我偶尔会觉得濑名前辈像严父——朱樱司双手接过朔间凛月意图直接丢进他嘴里的半只橘子。行事果断，一丝不苟，责任心强，能力出众，威慑力也……总之是我尊敬的前辈类型，虽大多数父亲并不会如他这般细致入微？小濑心太细啦，有时会瞻前顾后考虑太多，该说是好还是不好呢？——是，是，你们说什么就是什么吧，短短数分钟他的人设被来回切换，便也颇为自得地收好那些称赞。

“王さま怎样认为呢？对王さま而言，小濑像爸爸还是妈妈，或别的什么人呢？”

话题被抛回给半梦半醒的国王大人。备选项新添，便不再坚称妈妈，沉吟片刻，转着笔，撑着头，微微地笑：

“果然还是……濑名，濑名，该让我怎么形容你比较好呢？”

“所以你们真当自己是猫吗？把我当作唯一管事的猫妈妈了？喂，国王大人，你怎么也跟着他们一起闹。”

无数次为好手好脚的四人添茶，濑名泉终后悔起此行。虽无论怎样后悔，他亦会好好地坐在这里，无惧风雪，一个电话便可立即被唤至此处。未给答复的月永レオ兴致正旺，剥着橘子喂近处的被炉骑士。凛月一瓣我一瓣，鸣一瓣我一瓣，朱樱一瓣我一瓣，如此喃喃。朔间凛月难得温顺地张口，末了含着王さま的指尖嬉闹；鸣上岚略不自然地身体前倾，亦不失优雅地大方道谢；朱樱司看起来似乎想逃，却无处可逃，只绷直身体，僵直脖颈，以无比端正的跪坐红着面庞迎上leader的投喂，下一秒本能地闪躲濑名前辈的锐利眼刀——啧，这小鬼，也多对前辈们自如地撒撒娇啊？而此刻唯独被冷落，无人在向他撒娇，亦无人可让他撒娇的濑名前辈格外不自在，翘着二郎腿，一时不知视线该往哪里放。

现今月永レオ再次持着剥了皮的整个橘子，剔透的橙于白炽灯下灼灼地闪，挤入视野攻城略地，示威般萦着他转。他强迫自己不去看，橘子而已，谁没有，还都是我买的。自顾自拿起怀中那只，尚未剥皮，国王大人侧身，手中赤/裸的整只直直呈至眼前，宛若镶了宝石的璀璨王冠，格外正式地置于他空闲的掌心中央，再伸出另只手，十足笃定地促他合拢。

他抬脸，未免发觉那份笑靥，于他认知中，两年或一年前的，午夜梦回间不住攥住他心尖的，亦未变丝毫。

——不该由你来喂我吗？

有那样一瞬近乎出口，下一刻理智重归。总之他默然收下，五味杂陈地道谢。许是错觉，迄今体验过的所有甜度皆难望其项背。但他才没有很开心，他不喜过甜的水果，吃多会上火。他的确没那样开心，该说某种本能被点燃，偶有地、绝对是偶有地，亦想仿照同伴径直钻入饲主掌心，撒娇或标明领地。自恃名贵的品种，同其相识的履历，及第一骑士本应独享的那份尊荣，唯独被摸着头，唯独被抱起入怀，自前至后顺毛，口中念叨乖啦乖。是独创的双重标准，本该只为这样一只倨傲的灰猫而存在。

偶尔，偶尔。

齿尖微微发力，沁人的汁液迸出，汇作合流鲜活地涌动。默然地被甜香环裹，国王大人的第一骑士第三次发誓只是偶尔。

#

“手套很合身，濑名！”

月永レオ大咧咧拍落肩上的雪花，残余融作雪水滴落，濑名泉尾随擦地板：水是滋生细菌的温床，狭小的studio本不透风，说了多少遍了，不要把泥水带进来啊？

以防弄丢单只用细绳串起，以防找寻不到设计成可环上脖颈，为方便作曲可掀开露指，是濑名泉专为月永レオ量身定制的手套，不得已参照了儿童款的规格。针脚的细密，暖绒的贴心，式样的合意，月永レオ不止一次地盛赞。

“谢谢你啊，濑名，小琉可也一眼认出了你的手艺呢！”

三个晚上是白熬的吗？若不满意，他反倒该怀疑自己手艺哪里出了问题——小琉可很钦佩你呢，虽然那孩子手也很巧就是了！她在家中总说濑名的事，让我有些微妙的不爽，我是不是也该开始学了啊！

“想学的话，让那孩子教你不就好了。”

濑名泉坐进椅子，书页尚未翻开。那袋橘子还剩数只，年下二人不在，大抵可算作久违的独处，前提是忽略被炉中的朔间凛月。后者梦境正酣，翘起一缕猫毛般的黑发。他抬眼，雪未止。上午暂且放晴，下午又窸窣地迈开舞步，绵密细碎，似要以此每日连缀，为新一年的起始作铺陈吗？

虽过程长且艰，前一日最终还是定下了参拜的详尽事宜。临近新年，家中遍布奇怪的人，不喜吵闹的老爷爷就暂时白天前来陪伴温柔的被炉新娘啦——朔间凛月挥手致意，不用顾虑我，你们说你们的，当我不存在就好啦。

“不，我想送小琉可手作围巾，当作给她的惊喜！”

“新年礼物？”

“没错。”

“哈哈，恭喜你啊，没可能的，”濑名泉放下书本，一把抓住正向被炉内钻，向朔间凛月身上拱的月永レオ，“你想两天内学会打毛线并织出条像样的围巾来，除非牺牲所有的睡眠时间，即便如此我也无法奉陪。真是的，为什么不早说？要想赶上时间，我奉劝你，干脆发挥你的拿手好戏，写首曲子给她不就好了。”

话音未落，被招呼一同进被炉。濑名也别挨冻啦，给你腾了块地方，试过一次才会知道被炉的好啊？啊虽然不想又多一个强势的竞争对手！墙壁冒着寒气，抱怨对方的傻话，受其感召，便也姑且领情起身，勉强将腿伸入。

“曲子写多了，未免看起来心意不足。况且毫无新意的话，缪斯迟早会离我而去的！”

他低估被炉的效用，片刻被热得额头渗汗，飞速抽身，后背倚墙来缓释。濑名泉斜目，打量咫尺内的月永レオ——经神明眷顾的指尖，长于为音符穿针引线，亦能游移于黑白，献给他全身心的盛宴。轻易征服本质自由的音符，将只言片语连缀成篇，况且如此，指不定较他更擅长驾驭无生命的毛线。对方未回应，争抢被炉未果，打个平手，演变为二人皆游离于温柔乡外，国王为策略家呈上膝枕，谱纸垫在策略家身上，姿势别扭，又似乎乐在其中。

你在作新曲吗？他想明知故问，却于月永レオ渐入佳境的须臾维持沉默。他起身，找出存于studio的毛线用品，不得不承认这处房间着实生活气息浓厚。他钻研教学指法，思索如何能让对方领悟得更快。事实上，有朝一日打毛线的月永レオ着实让他难以思量，冲击或许堪比某日梦境：月永レオ一丝不挂伏在他身上，绵密的吻将他唤醒，气声浮于耳畔：早饭煮好了，先吃饭还是先吃我，濑名怎么不回答，那就让我先吃你吧——濑名泉惊坐起，恍惚中认为世界一瞬将被按下毁灭键。骑士不是英雄，无需为此担责，于初醒的缱绻中再度钻回被窝，是他双休日百年一遇的放纵，甚至期望梦境会接续，即便世界的命运危在旦夕，亦想绵延至宇宙的终焉。

遑论煮早饭，濑名泉不知作曲天才是否会烧菜，就算会，他也未尝过。他不保证月永レオ分得清盐与味精，亦不保证月永レオ懂得健康用量，更不保证月永レオ不会径直指引锅子烧起来，而后伸展双臂，大喊熊熊烈焰宛若我蓬勃的inspiration，燃烧吧，将世间黑暗灼烧殆尽吧！他时有担心对方将来的生活，独身一人要如何饱腹，时常叫外卖他是放心不下的，自己做饭才吃得健康吃得安心。由此，他姑且单方面确认定位，是猫妈妈。

“既然赶时间，买一条好看的不就好了。对你自己的品味放心不下的话，我可以帮你挑。”

“在说什么傻话！当然要亲手织的才饱含情谊！我也算是受了濑名的提点——没什么要比贴身的围巾更能表达‘哥哥的爱’了！”

于他仍回味某个魂牵梦绕的，实则不存在的吻时，对方已飞速完成新曲，捧起来行行过目，再满足地伸个懒腰。知根知底如濑名泉，亦无法探明对方心绪的具体——为何唯独把“哥哥的爱”念得重拖得长。由此触发一系列连锁反应：自月永レオ口中无意识吐出的某个名词，使他无言地面红耳赤，只一瞬便戳中心尖最柔软的某处，不由承认着实受用。而月永レオ膝上的朔间凛月，眉头却条件反射般紧锁，神情复杂百倍：

“……这个话题我回避。你们继续。”

嗬，没睡着嘛。

朔间凛月多次不失关切地打探他与月永レオ的进展。进展，什么进展，少管闲事勤训练，多读书，多看报，少吃零食多……不，少睡觉，懂吗？吸血鬼的红眸极具穿透力，只微微托腮望着他笑。他有时会觉得那是天然测谎仪，一丝掩瞒亦无处遁形。

——行吧くまくん。他一把拽住返身去取大桶可乐爆米花的吸血鬼，既然你拿今后好好训练来要挟，为队伍的整体利益考虑，姑且大发慈悲地告诉你：长话短说，窗户纸没捅破，没接过吻，牵过几次手，好了，其余无可奉告。吸血鬼卡带般顿住：哇，你们真是意料外的纯情。我一直把你们看作身心健全的男子高中生，你和王さま足足快三年，真的就只做过这些事？

什么叫我和他足足快三年，你把我们想成什么了。他苦笑，逼着朔间凛月收回钦佩的面容，亦不可控地重拾碎片。他或许知根知底，例如手的尺寸——的确牵过手，校园中、studio内、出游的路途，乃至繁星环裹的晚间摩天轮中，烟花盛放的刹那。十指交错轻飘飘，猫爪般心尖轻挠，于他渴望加深时又不自知地错开，唯余他在原地回味，一刻不停。着实是对游刃有余的濑名泉的挑衅——后者便屡屡负气般一把抓握上月永レオ的手，粗/暴亦笃定地十指相扣。温热，酥麻，自相触的几寸肌肤连成线织作网，一路灼烧至四/肢/百/骸。他或许隐约期待，期待他们终有一日迎来彻底的心意相通，期待原本的心知肚明得到验证，期待某一瞬月永レオ会飞扑上来吻他，面颊、额顶、嘴唇，哪里都无妨，只要能让他寻到机会来承接，来主导，来将那个吻演变得更甚勾/人/魂/魄些。

而此刻，他恋慕的对象正于咫尺内，凑在他腿间学针法。并不比想象得那般灵巧，该说是雷厉风行的国王大人的笨拙一面又有新添。那头橙发来回冲撞，独独占据他的视野，上一次是何时？早难追溯。人各有所短吧，像模像样学了几针，便半途而废——复杂繁密的针脚织成网，就要把inspiration禁锢了，这样说着，全套工具一股脑塞回他怀中。

被晦涩难明的情感把控，他不由感激朔间凛月的存在。他无法想象倘若独处，此刻他该如何表态，做些什么事，说些什么话。他承认自身是会被七情六欲掌控的凡人，他的理性早被宇宙人呜啾着比划的剪刀手碾碎，他列好的条文纲目早被轻易玩弄于股掌，他那些堪堪拼凑的余裕与自持早被骇浪洪流冲散，一切源始于初见那刻将他牵入森林的翠绿眼眸。

“膝枕很舒服噢，王さま要不要试试小濑的，他的大腿看起来软绵绵，会很舒服吧，大概。”

——他收回前言。某个吸血鬼不会舍弃看热闹不嫌事大的本性，主动从对方腿上爬起，想方设法光明正大独占被炉——总而言之，受蛊惑的国王大人愣了愣，而后没什么顾虑地往他腿上一躺。耗时不过五秒，毫不拖泥带水，倒是一贯的作风。目标达成，吸血鬼蜷在被炉中向他挑眉，大一副“就帮你到这里啦，接下来看你造化”的得意劲儿，被他一眼瞪回。对方被阵势吓到，咂舌向他对口型，未待读懂，月永レオ在他腿间不住地扑腾，未驯化的野生动物般又挪又蹭，调整姿势试图躺得更舒服些——

差一点大事不妙。

濑名泉彻底搁下书本，翻着白眼望向天花板，挺直的后背不止有些僵。

“感觉如何呢，王さま？”

吸血鬼懒懒地发问。

“嗯……是和濑名的第一次，有些不适应！”

……喂，嫌弃的话就起来。他没好气地抖了抖腿，差点将橙色脑袋晃下去，为维持平衡，衣衫下摆被抓扯，若入了不知情的外人的眼，对谈飘入耳中，指不定会诞生如何离谱的误会。未果，被月永レオ环住腰，濑名泉自暴自弃地接受现实，合起眼假寐。

“濑名的大腿果真好软，倚上来果然好舒服！”

“那就好呀。晚安咯，小濑和王さま？”

言罢吸血鬼转身，不久均匀的呼吸声响起，这次大概真的入梦。

“Knights的新曲吗？”

他一把抓过覆在对方脸上的谱纸，刻意忽视题头的“致濑名”。

“昨天那首是。但今天的是只为濑名一人而作的歌。”

“怎么特意两声部，如果只为我的话——”

“是想和濑名合唱的曲子，特地参照了我们的声线，”月永レオ抬眼，“词还没想好，濑名最近有空吗？”

“……这种事自力更生。”

“若我来填词，一定会写成：‘谢谢温柔的濑名啊，你昨天带来的橘子又甜又好吃！’诸如此类，大概会把气氛全部坏掉了！”

既如此，该多给几日闲暇，以供找寻音符序列间的韵律，再于漫天字符中扯下一些，完美无缺地嵌入。他是完美主义者，亦有作曲天才欣赏的言语艺术——我的音符配上濑名的文字，大抵能够所向披靡吧？他不置可否，默然地一行行读着音符。

“实不相瞒，我昨晚梦见了之前的事——喂，好好听我讲。”

曲调中止，他按住咫尺内的橙色脑袋，躁动的野生动物渐为温顺。

“……是称呼你为‘れおくん’的时候。那时的曲子，相当多都是我们二人的合唱吧？是你为我们量身定制的，或是你赠给我的。”

“濑名居然还记得，”膝上的人眨眨眼，“我以为你不会记到这种地步的？”

“只马马虎虎记得一些，不是什么重要的事。”

事关所见初霁的太阳雨，层叠的高积云，散落橙发的草屑，较高一方湿透的半边肩。事关他青春所有美好的汇聚，以音符为介质刻录的景象，每小节皆有好好地存档，午夜梦回间无声电影般循环播放。斑斓自一点染开，涂抹勾勒，他可自称拥有世间至美的梦境，却也要承认皆是对方的赠予。

——如果没有你在，我作不出那些曲子的，濑名。只这样静静看着你，无需交谈无需对视，饱满的色调注入自来水笔，让我为你的世界装点亮色，好让我能看见你笑起来，这便是我的幸福，濑名。他无声地应着，取出毛巾为其擦拭湿发。亮眼的橙沾染开一片，连带柑橘的甜香突袭神经末梢，致使他不自知地红了面颊，转移话题般伸手去解湿发间的皮筋。

——是因为我爱你，濑名。

动作一瞬迟滞。心尖的涟漪被催化为暴雨骤至的海面，汹涌的浪尖翻搅雷鸣。不过是对方习以为常的，对任何人事物皆可出口的，一句最为轻浮浅薄的言语，仅此而已？

他犹疑片刻，终安抚般主动伸手抚触那头橙发，是渴望许久却未付诸行动的，是于这一年自始未有机缘的。曾时常拂动于视野，而后沧海桑田，橙香因子四散，分崩离析，他孑身行遍校园每一隅，却无法找寻其间的任何一粒。

“坦诚地讲，我一直……爱着你的曲子。有时会觉得你真的懂如何用音符取悦我。”

手感与猫有异：略硬亦更柔顺，发质亦是他艳羡的，不常打理也极少打结分叉。被或许是妹妹的彩色发绳松垮束起，下一刻便要自他腿上彻底散开。

“但是，若被过去一直束缚，音符序列会成为相缠相生的水草，可不是轻易就能梳理开的……我的这份爱，或许会不自知地缠住你，将你拖到水底，直至窒息……你比我明白得多。”

他为其梳理头发，掌心脱离，指尖仍眷恋地停驻于发梢。对方的老旧伤口早已结痂，而他亦不愿那些如炬的爱意撕裂旧伤，乃至鞭笞般新添血痕。即便他爱对方胜过世间万物，也正因此——就让那些斑斓的肥皂泡自行华美地落幕吧，若那能使你解脱的话？一纸空文不必翻篇，虽苦衷无穷尽，遑论远观或近观。

——而他发冷的面庞被附上，极轻柔地摩挲。他被引导着合眼，读透掌心的纹路，感知长期抓握笔杆烙下的薄茧。

“我知道啊，濑名。可我不会忘，你明白的。”

仍是他所熟知的，恒常动/情的温热。

“濑名今天居然没推开我，换作往常——”

太久未独处，太久未近距离相触。更甚地，他突发地渴望一个拥抱，或深或浅，劝慰或勉励，或涵裹着随便什么别的。他的那些感情千回百转，被那份温热熨平褶皱，近乎催出泪来，下一瞬，又于抚触中渐趋纾解。

“即便如此，国王大人，你也……？”

他眷恋地望向翠绿眼眸。近在咫尺的，是于他的世界中唯独望向他一人的，穷尽千山万水而归的候鸟。

“不是什么美丽易碎的肥皂泡，无论如何……是完整的濑名，原原本本的赤诚，温柔的心意，就在我的身畔，会永远陪伴我……不是吗？”

“我也在的啊，我也同样啊。你需要体温，遑论天涯海角，都会返回你身边，我说过的。还记得吗……濑名？”

——怎可能会忘。

他双手拥住附上面庞的那只手，那只曾遍布齿痕血迹的手，护在掌心轻揉。良久，虔诚地托起，宣誓效忠般烙下包罗万象的一吻。

“你幸福吗，国王大人？”

他满腹搜刮，万千词汇终归于世间最笼统的代指。

“我是指，我为你守护下来的，五人的Knights……有让你感到一丝一毫的幸福吗？”

“从没奢望过能这样幸福，濑名。Knights是我的青春，是我的归宿……虽不余数月，却仍是造物主赐予我的，一生的宝物。”

“同你们相处的每分每秒，乃至此刻，我大抵都是世间最幸福的人——而赐予我至高无上幸福的人将要被我独占了，真的可以吗？”

大朵雪花簌簌落下，余光内，近处屋檐覆了层糖霜，托起西斜的日光。

暖黄停驻于屋檐，被炉暖得正旺。

膝上的月永レオ眉眼弯弯，近乎笑出泪来。

绿茶热气满萦，橘子香清甜。

一同是美妙的句点。

年历只余两页——

正所谓瑞雪兆丰年。来年注定会是无比美满的一年。

“往后的每一年，每一天，每分每秒，都注定会是更甚地，百倍地幸福……”

“所以，还请做好这样的觉悟哦，れおくん。”

Fin.

题外话：

首先，感谢读到这里的大家！这篇我写得很顺畅，也希望大家能看得很开心，如果能感到温暖的话就再好不过啦w

其次，虽然很不舍，但大概要暂别了。或许今年七月或许明年七月或许什么时候有缘再会吧！

在忙到脱不开身的2018上半年，还能为喜欢的cp与角色贡献近11万字，也算是圆了自己一个心愿，说实话自己也挺吃惊的w真的是非常感谢大家的每一次红心蓝手每一条评论，过多的感谢充盈胸腔，言语匮乏不知该如何表达，但真的，真的，十分感谢你们的支持！

有时间有机会的话，泉レオ和无差的狮心还会再写的，脑内还有许多想写的梗，电脑里也有些没润色的存稿，希望能让这些有机会和大家见面。同时也想尝试レオ泉，es里其他的好感cp，kn全员友情向……想尝试的果然还有很多！

我永远喜欢我团，永远喜欢狮心，永远喜欢濑名泉和月永レオ。

最后，520快乐！再次感谢读到这里的大家，我爱你们！

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#レオ泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

[#Leo泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/Leo%E6%B3%89)

  
2018-05-20  
评论：14  
热度：276

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee7536a4)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12d8ecfa)  


评论(14)

热度(276)

  1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://kaixinzhong.lofter.com/) [六合曲](https://kaixinzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) [白枑@](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://guxinglei795.lofter.com/) [浮绘](https://guxinglei795.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) [梅子酥](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) [辣椒过敏](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://liangzhiwuya.lofter.com/) [耀变体](https://liangzhiwuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://ciel706.lofter.com/) [灭绝星尘](https://ciel706.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) [学習至上](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://kawayi574.lofter.com/) [顾瑜](https://kawayi574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) [。](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) [覅莪阏](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) [漓漓漓漓漓＇](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://diaobishu.lofter.com/) [凋碧树](https://diaobishu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://irreguler.lofter.com/) [irreguler](https://irreguler.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://simu6863.lofter.com/) [四木](https://simu6863.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) [薄荷还是糖果](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) [薄荷还是糖果](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yuyourongyan005.lofter.com/) [与有荣焉](https://yuyourongyan005.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) [尘埃慕里](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) [尘埃慕里](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) [妍酱](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yonghu6574512718.lofter.com/) [吉普赛特产巧克力](https://yonghu6574512718.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yuying380.lofter.com/) [鸣上萤](https://yuying380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://cry87720.lofter.com/) [孤燕不成夏](https://cry87720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://1029insummer.lofter.com/) [in summer_cp祭瞑](https://1029insummer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://meichuansuanshenmehaidao.lofter.com/) [在线自闭](https://meichuansuanshenmehaidao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://jintianyeyaoxiyingsirdeenwei.lofter.com/) [今天也要吸英sir的恩唯~☆](https://jintianyeyaoxiyingsirdeenwei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xiaxia260.lofter.com/) [凜](https://xiaxia260.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://llllwoshil.lofter.com/) [Yui](https://llllwoshil.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://lanyumeng953.lofter.com/) [茶苾](https://lanyumeng953.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://silviazhangzong.lofter.com/) [白首杖青藜](https://silviazhangzong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://youlingmaozhi.lofter.com/) [樱黎](https://youlingmaozhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) [無禮](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://lunamengyan.lofter.com/) [lunanay](https://lunamengyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) [甜圈圈](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) [非非非非非非](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
